Loveseat
by Unloved Pairings
Summary: Unloved Pairing oneshot. The Undertaker and Ciel spend the night together.


_**Hello, readers! I'm Unloved Pairings, and this is my first story here! Visit my profile for information on story requests and such. Have an amazing day!**_

- x - x - x - x - x - x -

It was dusk. A bit past eight o'clock, if Ciel's inner body clock was correct. He hurried along the street to his destination, feeling free, but at the same time exposed, for Sebastian was not there beside him as he usually was. He glanced around the street, not knowing whether or not death would find him without the protection of his butler. However, it was better this way; Ciel cringed at the thought of how Sebastian would react if he knew the young Earl's whereabouts. This is why Ciel made sure the butler had plenty of errands to run every first Saturday of the month.

After several tiresome minutes of walking, Ciel finally arrived at his destination. Though he had done this many times before, he still found himself glancing around to make sure no one was watching. The street was almost empty... good. He opened the door just wide enough to slip inside the morgue, and stepped into the familiar room silently. Instantly, the familiar scent calmed him. It wasn't pleasant, but not exactly unpleasant either. It was just, well, a smell. One that he had gotten very used to over the past few years. He took silent paces towards the back of the shoppe, slipping behind that all-too-familiar grey curtain and into a room, lit by a singular candelabrum on a small table.

"You're late." The raspy, sing-songy voice called out to him, immediately lifting his spirits. He regarded the figure it came from with a half-smile. The Undertaker. Sitting on the red loveseat in the corner. That seat was dear to Ciel, indeed it was. Many wonderful nights were spent on that chair, entangled together in the candlelight, covered in his partner's mess of long white hair. He sat in his usual place in that comfortable chair, close enough to the other that his heart sent out little signals of affection. Could the Undertaker feel them too?

"I apologize. It's difficult to get away from the others. Especially Sebastian." Ciel moves a bit closer to his partner, wanting to feel his warmth. There is no wood-burner in this room, and it's quite cold, but Ciel would have moved closer to the other in any case.

"Sebastian, eh?" The Undertaker chuckles, wrapping his arms around Ciel upon seeing his shivering knees. "I thought you two were as close as it gets, little one."

"Yes, we're quite fond of one another." Ciel succumbs to a small smile. "But I would like to keep these affairs private; between you and me, for now, at least."

"Oh? And why is that?"

Ciel sighed.

"I don't know. It's just... I kind of..." This was the first time in a very long time Ciel had stumbled over his words. The sound of Ciel struggling to get his point across made The Undertaker feel uncomfortable. He put his hand on Ciel's knee, rubbing gently.

"It's okay. I understand."

The Undertaker's sudden wave of compassion sent lovely tingles down Ciel's spine, oh what magnificent shivers he felt! He was doomed, hopeless; this affair with his white-haired acquaintance was supposed to be adult-like, not a schoolgirl's crush. Still, even though he felt childish, the butterflies in his stomach were far from unpleasant. In fact, they tickled his insides so much that Ciel soon found himself in The Undertaker's lap, their noses touching gently. As he was tracing his fingers lightly across the older man's scars, the soft words escaped his lips.

"Take me."

The Undertaker grinned, his shark-like teeth glinting in the dim light of the windowless room.

"You always do have a favor to ask, don't you?" He held Ciel close and nipped the tender skin on his neck with the same gentleness he always reserved especially for Ciel. "It's all right though, my little pretty thing, because this time, it benefits the both of us." He chuckled softly as he unbuttoned Ciel's coat, sliding his hands along his slender waist to warm him up.

Ciel let his eyes flutter closed. He was in heaven.

- x - x - x - x - x - x -

Ciel woke up the next morning in complete darkness. Damn. He'd fallen asleep. What would Sebastian say when he finds out he'd slept overnight at The Undertaker's shop? He quickly sat up, rubbing his eyes. He was startled when he felt a long-fingernailed hand trace along his waist.

"Ngh... Undertaker... Sebastian is going to kill me..."

The Undertaker frowned at this. He spent a few moments stroking Ciel's hair, looking pensive.

"You should tell him." The Undertaker's words made Ciel jump.

"But..."

"What he really do anything to you, hm? Thought you two were 'fond of each other'." The Undertaker's sharp teeth glinted in the small amount of light that swirled around the room. "And should you be harmed..." The Undertaker moved close to Ciel's ear and flicked his tongue over the warm shell.

"...I'd love to fit you for one of my coffins."


End file.
